roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage
] ] ] ] ] Information The mage is a low cost, high upgrade cost tower, not being good at spaced out zombies, but in groups of clustered zombies the projectile it fires jumps to the next zombies after hitting the first, dealing damage to the next zombie, but doing less damage. 'Upgrades' 'Level 1 Base' *Check Infobox for details 'Level 2 of knowledge' *Increases damage 6-3, Grants hidden detection, increases range, Sell price increased to 915 *Cosmetic changes: New staff, new hat, new color, new book. *Price: 2,000 'Level 3 of Invisibility' *Increases range by a good amount, increases fire-rate, Increases the amount of zombies the projectile hits from 4 to 6, sell price increased to 1,350 *Cosmetic changes: new staff, new hat, new color, book now has a symbol on it, New cape. *Price: 4,000 'Level 4 of Poison' *Adds an ability that creates a wall of fire for 4 seconds, zombies in the fire will take 5 damage every 0.5 (or something like that) seconds, they will also be turned on fire and get dealt 1-2 damage every 2 seconds, the fire lasts for 10 seconds and does slow, but not as much as flamethrower. (25% slow) The ability lasts for 20 seconds and the cooldown is 2 minutes and 50 seconds, Sell price increased to 2,950. *Cosmetic changes: New staff, new hat, new color, book now has a upgraded symbol on it, Mage is holding a potion with neon green liquid in it in his left hand, the ability's color is green, cape is longer *Price: 8,500 'Level 5 the holy' * Damage increased to 50 - 40, Increases the amount of zombies the projectile hits from 6 to 10, Increases fire-rate, increases range, Ability damage increased from 5 - 15, fire damage increased from 1-2 to 5-7, fire now lasts for 16 seconds, Now when zombies get killed while on fire from the ability, or get killed when in the fire circle there is a chance (30%) That they come back as a jeep like unit helping you, they have a 30% chance to be a normal with 20 health, 35% chance to because a speedy with 15 health, a 25% to be a slow with 80 health, and a 10% chance to just be a level 3 solider with 25 health, Sell price increased to 6,780 * Cosmetic changes: New beard, new hat, new colors, cape is longer and bigger, the book has a upgraded symbol on it, potion is now neon golden and has golden things on it, new staff. * Price: 25,500 (Don't tamper with this without my permission, please.) post was made by VvMutantvV {If you have any idea on how this could be reworked / nerfed / buffed / make it look prettier (page and tower) let me know!} Trivia This page took way longer to make than you think. The ability wasn't originally planned, but i think it fits well! Level 5 mage looks like arc-mage from BTD6, this was entirely unintentional. Link to creator profile page: ☀https://roblox-tower-battles-fan-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/User:VvMutantvV __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Fanmade Towers Category:Fanmade Tower